


I Always Win

by Zombies_Will_Rise (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Vanoss, M/M, Rough Housing Turned To Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zombies_Will_Rise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss thinks he can always beat Delirious at anything, but can he beat him at something Delirious never loses to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Win

**Author's Note:**

> THESE WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED OR CONTINUED!  
> The original writer has stopped and will no longer produce anymore BBS fanfics. Though some have enjoyed the ones that were posted, they will remain here for your enjoyment. BBS fanfics on this account will not be published but will be replaced with Overwatch fanfics instead.   
> Thank you for reading and hope you understand what the writer wishes. :)
> 
> \- Midnight and Jade  
> (Co-writers/friends)

"Fuck!" 

Jonathan cried out, throwing the game controller out of his hands and onto the floor. Evan stiffled a laugh as he watched his boyfriend rage. He always knew he could beat Jonathan at his own games, and loved the reaction he got from it. 

"I win. As always." Evan chuckled, looking at Jonathan's face, seeing the anger show with. . . playfulness? 

"You think you can always win? Fine." Jonathan stood up and held a stance like he was going to fight, but a smirk broke the serious expression he had. "Lets see if you can beat me in a one-on-one fight." Evan raised an eyebrow and broke into a laugh. 

"Is this just an excuse to fuel your masochistic desires?" Evan remarked,  standing up from the couch. He took five steps back and faced his boyfriend, seeing his smirk disappear and replaced with a cheeky grin. 

"I'm warning you, Vanoss. Me and Luke used to do this, and I. Always. Win." Jonathan snickered, seeing the doubt grow on Evan's face. He had the perfect plan that was itching to escape right away, but he wanted to save it for when the time was right. "Come at me, baby." Jonathan put his hand out in front of him, and signaled Evan to go. 

Evan lunged at him and swung his fist at him, not surpised when Jonathan dodged it. What he didn't expect next was a punch to his stomach, knocking all the air out of his body. He fell onto his back as a foot kicked under his feet and pulled them forward. Jonathan stood over him and laughed. 

"Show me what you got Ev! Or is that it?" Jonathan mocked, his sapphire eyes burning with eagerness. Evan got onto his feet and planted a punch onto Jonathan's cheek, seeing spit fly out from his lips from the impact. He watched his boyfriend fall onto his ass and stare at him with a mesmerized look. 

"Woah." Jonathan whispered, rubbing his cheek as he stood up. "Not bad." Evan ran towards him and tackled Jonathan, listening to the air and laugh leave his mouth as he loomed over him. He pinned his hands over his head and watched his boyfriend struggle. "I win, bitch." Evan laughed, watching Jonathan scrunch his face up. Jonathan pinched the side of Evan's hand and listened to the yelp he released.

"Ow- shit!" Evan yelled as Jonathan suddenly slid under him and pinned him down, his back being pressed into the carpet as Jonathan looked at him with a devilish smile. "You thought you could beat me that easily? Didn't I tell you that I always win this?" Jonathan giggled, watching Evan sigh in defeat. 

"Fine. You win, Delirious. Now get off of me." Evan groaned, trying to push Jonathan off of him. Instead of feeling the weight on his stomach lift off, it was pressed harder. "Nope. I have to claim my prize now." Jonathan cooed darkly, watching Evan's face burn with red.

Jonathan rubbed the tip of his nose along Evan's jawline and trailed it to his neck, his lips almost touching the skin that trembled under his touch. His breath was hot and came out in small puffs as he parted his lips, taking the soft flesh into his mouth. 

A small moan escaped Evan's lips, his hands dug into the carpet as Jonathan sucked onto his neck. He felt Jonathan's tongue swirl circles on his skin as he shook lightly from his touch. A gasp escaped his throat as teeth nipped into the area. 

"J- Jon." Evan whimpered, his eyes closed tightly as Jonathan was practically eating his neck. Jonathan let go of his neck and looked at the string of saliva connecting his lips with the wet area, small pants escaped his mouth as he lifted his head up.

"Shhhh, baby. I'm going to take care of you." Jonathan reassured him, planting a kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. "I'll make you feel real nice." He winked at him as he began to lift Evan's shirt off his body, looking at the skin being freed. He traced his v line with his fingers and listened to the small groan that escaped Evan's throat. 

He tossed the shirt behind him and played with the waistband on Evan's pants, seeing him bite his lip and shift his hips up. Jonathan pulled them down to his knees and looked at him. "Here? Or in the be-" 

"Right here! Hurry and fuck me already!" Evan cried out desperately, his hands about to rip the carpet apart. Jonathan let out a chuckle. He had never seen Evan like this, but he didn't want it to ever stop. He pulled his pants off his ankles and tossed them somewhere, looking at the bugle in his briefs. 

Jonathan placed his fingers on the bugle and pressed down, listening to the blissful hiss Evan released. He chuckled as he tugged the fabric down, looking at the bugle showing with each pull. As his briefs were off and tossed somewhere, Evan's aching member was free, standing tall and flushed. 

Jonathan chuckled as he undressed himself, slowly pulling the clothes off of his body and tossing them with Evan's. He picked up his boyfriend and placed him onto the couch, rubbing circles on his inner thighs. Evan gripped the couch and bit his lip from the touch, not wanting it to stop. 

Jonathan grabbed Evan's legs and threw them over his shoulders, giving him a better access to his boyfriend's entrance. Evan shuddered as he watched Jonathan lick his lips and move his head close to his pelvis. 

A chill went down his spine as he felt Jonathan's hot breath hit his perineum, goosebumps formed as the breath got hotter and closer. He flinched as he felt something wet circle his entrance.

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Evan moaned as Jonathan flicked his tongue into his hole. He dug his heels into Jonathan's back as he felt Jonathan's tongue thrust in and out of him. His body trembled as Jonathan kept going, small slurping sounds echoed in the quiet room along with Evan's moaning.

Evan slowly panted as Jonathan suddenly stopped. He tried to catch his breath but almost screamed as he felt something hot engulf his member. He entangled his fingers in Jonathan's short hair, his hand bouncing with Jonathan's head as he bobbed onto his length. Evan choked on his moans as Jonathan went into a painfully slow pace, his tongue licking every inch and not missing one spot. 

Jonathan let go of Evan's dick with a loud pop, wiping the edge of his mouth with his fingers. He couldn't help but look at Evan, seeing his boyfriend trembling and beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. 

Evan dug his fingers into the couch as he watched Jonathan crawl to him, then put his fingers on his lips. Evan sucked them into his mouth quickly and wrapped his tongue around every digit, lathering them with his saliva. Unexpectedly Jonathan yanked them out of Evan's mouth, looking at the spit trail. 

He teased Evan's hole before slipping one in, jerking it out and slipping it back. Jonathan chuckled as he slipped another finger in and strecthed his whole open, preparing him.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped the remaining lubricant onto his hard member, spreading his dripping precum around his head and length. He loomed over Evan, cupped his chin, and slammed his lips against his, slipping his tongue in and entangling it with Evan's.

Evan groaned, tasting himself on Jonathan's lips and tongue, a flavor he never thought he would ever sample. 

Or enjoy. 

Just the thought of his own flavor lingering in Jonathan's mouth sent endless waves of heat through his body, his hands climbing up Jonathan's porcelain skin and digging into his back, pushing his hips down onto his own, seeking friction. 

Jonathan bit down on Evan's lips as he rocked his hips against Evan's, the friction of their erections grinding against each other made noises escape their mouths, noises neither of them have ever made before. Both the noises and the feeling drove them insane. 

"F- Fuck me, Jon!" Evan pleaded, opening one of his eyes from the bliss that seemed to never stop. Jonathan nodded and stopped, hearing a whine escape Evan's lips. 

Jonathan kissed Evan's knee before tossing his legs over his shoulders again. He rubbed his tip on Evan's entrance, watching him bite his lips as he slipped it in. He slipped his full length into him and waited, wanting him to adjust to his length and the large stretch. 

"M- Move." Evan whispered, arching his back as Jonathan moved his hips back, pulling his length out. Air left his lungs as Jonathan thrusted in at a brutal pace, unprepared for how fast he was going.

"Oh my fucking God, baby. You're so tight!" Jonathan groaned, rocking his hips into his boyfriend. Groans were caught in his throat as he continued, feeling Evan  clench around his length. He was just so fucking tight and hot. Jonathan was going insane, going delirious.

Evan was releasing nothing but moans, overwhelmed with endless pleasure Jonathan was giving him, hoping this would never stop. His body trembled with every thrust Jonathan did, his eyes rolling back as he would get closer and closer to his sweet spot. 

Jonathan shifted his position, putting one of Evan's legs to his side while the other stayed on his shoulder. Within seconds he slammed back into him, listening to his boyfriend practically scream.

"Right there! Holy shit, right fucking there! Oh my god there Jon!" Evan cried out, his eyes tearing up with the bliss as Jonathan slammed against his sweet spot roughly. Jonathan grunted, almost completely out of breathe as he kept slamming into him. 

His movements became sloppy as he quickly approached his climax. He gripped Evan's member and stroked it quickly with the sync of his thrusts, listening to the out of breath moans and groans filling the room along with skin slapping against skin.

"F- Fuck." Evan chocked as he came, his body shaking as his orgasm hit him hard, spraying Jonathan's stomach and hand with thin, white ropes. Jonathan let go of Evan's dick and gripped the cushions of the couch, pounding into him as hard as he could go before finally reaching his climax, sinking his teeth into Evan's shoulder as his orgasm rocked him.

Jonathan groaned loudly as he spilled into Evan, the hot white liquid flowing into him. They both laid there, panting and dripping in sweat. "Oh my god." Evan breathed, his heart racing in chest. "That was fucking intense."

Jonathan pulled out of Evan, still completely out of breathe. "You're telling me." He heaved, resting his head on Evan's chest, calming himself down with his heart beat. A smirk cracked on his face as he picked his head up and looked at Evan, the playfulness returning quickly. "Think you can beat me?"

Evan rolled his eyes at Jonathan, feeling a smile crack on his face as he pushed his boyfriend away. "And lose again? Please."

Jonathan kissed Evan's forehead. "Fine, but don't think I'll ever let you win."

"Challenge excepted."


End file.
